


Something Worth Waiting For

by ReillyJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Pining, Platform 9 3/4, Promises, Reminiscing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReillyJade/pseuds/ReillyJade
Summary: Teddy couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when he'd begun to fall for Victoire. She was, after all, his very first friend. But no matter when it started, and no matter how much he tried, Teddy couldn't shake his admiration for her. - - A three-shot about the events leading up to the kiss on Platform 9 3/4.





	Something Worth Waiting For

**Part 1:  
5 August, 2017**

"Hello?" Teddy announced as he poked his head inside the Burrow.

He'd knocked a couple of times to no avail, but the chatter he could hear within the house was a clear indicator that several of the Weasleys were already bustling about with last-minute preparations. It was just as well; he'd been told by both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on several occasions that he was welcome in their home whenever he liked and he never needed to knock.

_You're family!_  he could remember Mrs. Weasley saying once while she ushered him into the kitchen.  _We're always happy to have you, dear! Now, what would you like on your sandwich?_

The sitting room was unusually empty, so Teddy made his way through the familiar home to the sounds of the nearest voices. In the kitchen, he found Dominique, Molly, and Rose. The latter two were working on floral arrangements while Dominique appeared to be putting the finishing touches on a delicious-looking cake.

"Hey, Ted," Dominique said, barely looking up as she swirled pale yellow icing onto the edge of the cake. She was already dressed for the party, it seemed; her red hair was twisted into a fancy updo, and the apron she wore looked like it was covering a green dress.

"Hi, Dom. Where is everyone?"

"Um… The Kids are out back de-gnoming the garden," she answered.

_"_ _The Kids"_  was a term that the older Weasley-Potter cousins affectionally used to refer to Louis, Lucy, Roxanne, Hugo, and Lily, the youngest of each family. Whenever there were family gatherings, those five usually got stuck clearing the garden, something Rose always found hilarious because she was actually younger than Louis. As such, Teddy could see her sniggering behind a handful of daisies.

"Mum and Dad are upstairs getting ready," Dominique continued. "I think Uncle Charlie and Aunt Gabby are up there, too. The rest of them are outside supervising the garden work. And… there we go!" she said, seemingly satisfied with her work. She looked at Teddy then. "Well, you look nice!"

"Uh… thanks," he said. "You do as well. I'm not overdressed, am I?" Teddy had chosen tan trousers and a blue, button-up shirt for the evening.

"Not at all. No one's wearing dress robes or anything."

"Right. So, uh… is Vic around?"

Before anyone could answer, Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen, presumably to check on her granddaughters' progress, but shrieked with glee when she saw Teddy.

"Teddy!" she exclaimed, plodding over to him and wrapping him up in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you could make it! Bill and Fleur will be too, I'm sure!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. And thank you for inviting me."

"Nonsense! You're always welcome! And please, call me Molly, dear. There are quite a few Mrs. Weasleys now!"

"There's an extra Molly now, too!" Molly chimed in with a laugh.

"Hence why we call you Mol," Dominique said. "Need anything else, Gran?"

"I think I can take it from here, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Your mum's asking for you and your sister. Where is Victoire, anyway?"

"She's out back," Dominique said as she tugged off her apron. "Ted, do you mind fetching her?"

"Not at all. See you later."

When he stepped out through the back door of the Burrow, he was immediately greeted by the frustrated groans of The Kids as they attempted to vacate the garden of the last couple of gnomes. George could be seen tossing one back in when they weren't looking, and though Angelina was shaking her head disapprovingly, she was grinning and made no effort to stop him. Hermione and Percy were babbling away about the Ministry. Ron and Ginny, meanwhile, were arguing about Quidditch, with Harry trapped in the middle of it. James, Freddie, and Albus were zooming around on broomsticks in a mock Quidditch match with Audrey playfully commentating the match down below. He smiled and nodded at them all as he walked by, but he still couldn't find Victoire.

"How's it going, Teddy?" Harry said, obviously desperate to separate himself from the bickering taking place between his wife and his best friend.

"Alright. I'm just looking for Vic. Have you seen her?"

"I think she's setting up the chairs on the other side of the house."

Sure enough, Harry was right. When Teddy got to the opposite side of the Burrow, there was Victoire, lining up some wooden folding chairs into rows in front of an arch made of daisies. She wasn't using magic, but was instead carrying them to where they needed to go. Teddy found this odd, but he didn't harp on it too much. He was too busy watching his best friend. She wore the same knee-length dress that her sister did, only hers was dark plum. Victoire had opted to leave her hair down, her blonde locks cascading around her shoulders in soft waves.

Teddy couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when he'd begun to fall for Victoire. She was, after all, his very first friend; they'd spent their childhood together playing tag, climbing trees, eating ice cream, sharing secrets. They'd talked excitedly together about what Hogwarts might be like. Despite making friends of his own during his first and second years at school, he'd still missed Victoire very much, and was beyond elated when, in his third year, she came to school and was sorted into Hufflepuff along with him.

It had been weird to realize he was developing feelings for his best friend, but no matter how much Teddy tried, he couldn't shake the admiration he held for her. Even as he watched her do something as mundane as setting up chairs in rows, Victoire still looked so stunningly beautiful. What was more was that he knew it had absolutely nothing to do with that Veela blood coursing through her veins, but rather because he  _knew_ her. He knew how smart, talented, and kindhearted she was, and that was what mattered most.

"Hey, Vic," he said after a couple of minutes, finally making his presence known. Teddy was somewhat surprised she hadn't noticed him earlier, but then again, Victoire did have a tendency to fall into a trance as she worked.

"Hey, Teddy," she said. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't have missed it!"

It was a few days after Bill and Fleur's twentieth wedding anniversary, and to mark the occasion, they were renewing their vows before their family and friends. A small party with food and dancing was to follow. Teddy had heard the stories about how Bill and Fleur's actual wedding had been marred by a Death Eater attack, and he couldn't think of two people more deserving of a second chance at a perfect day.

"Didn't anyone offer to help you?" Teddy inquired, thinking of everyone relaxing and chatting near the garden.

"Yeah, but I've got it," Victoire said. "Gets me out of having to help in the kitchen."

"Well, uh… it's almost time for everything to start. Want me to give you a hand?"

Victoire shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I guess, thanks."

Teddy grinned and waved his wand. Within thirty seconds, all of the chairs were in perfectly aligned rows facing the floral arch.

"Did you forget you're a witch?" he asked cheekily.

Victoire smiled softy. "Nah. It's just nice to do things the slow way every now and again."

It was at this moment that Teddy realized Victoire's smiles didn't appear all that genuine. Perhaps they were even forced. There was a bit of bleakness lurking in her blue eyes, too, and her eyes were almost always cheerful.

"Vic, are you okay?" Teddy asked.

"Of course," Victoire answered a little too quickly. "Why?"

"I don't know. You just seem a little down."

Victoire shrugged. "I'm alright. It's hot, though. Maybe I'm just tired."

"Right," Teddy said slowly. He wasn't the slightest bit convinced, but he let it go. If something was bothering her, she'd tell him eventually. They rarely kept things from one another.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," he added. "Your mum was asking for you. She's upstairs."

"Alright, thanks. Walk with me?"

"Sure."

They headed back in silence until the one question Teddy had been dying to ask bubbled to the surface.

"Is Evan coming today?"

Evan was Victoire's boyfriend, a Ravenclaw boy in the year between her and Teddy. Teddy could still remember the pang of jealousy he'd felt upon hearing the news back around Christmastime, and how stupid he'd felt because of it. He'd already left Hogwarts, for Merlin's sake; why was he, an Auror in training, allowing himself to get so bothered about a couple still at Hogwarts?

"He isn't," Victoire said. "He's in Spain with his family."

"Ah, right. I remember you telling me that. Sorry," he added quickly.

"It's alright. I don't think he would've come, anyway, even if he didn't have plans. Weddings aren't really his thing."

"Technically, it isn't a wedding," Teddy said with a grin.

"Okay," Victoire conceded, drawing out the last syllable a bit. "Family functions aren't his thing. Better?"

"Not really. Who wouldn't want to hang out with your family? Your family's wonderful!"

Teddy really wanted to add in that he thought Evan was a foul git for evidently declining the invite to Victoire's parents' renewal and anniversary party because such events "weren't his thing." Who does that?

"Wonderful as they can be – 'cause they aren't always," Victoire added in with a chuckle, "it is what it is. I'm glad you're here, though. Is your grandmother coming, too?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, she should be here soon, if she hasn't arrived already."

"Excellent. Well, I've got to go see my mum," Victoire said as they arrived back at the Burrow. "Want to do me a favor and let everyone know it's about time to take their seats?"

"I'm on it. See you later, yeah?"

Victoire smiled and nodded. "See you."

She went right back to looking solemn as she turned to enter the house. Teddy eyed her with concern, but did as he was asked. They'd talk later.

* * *

Though he wasn't a hopeless romantic by any means, Teddy had to admit Bill and Fleur's renewal ceremony had been a beautiful one. They'd written their own vows ("They went the traditional route for their wedding, if I'm remembering correctly," Harry shared with him during the ceremony), and promised to continuing loving one another always. Bill and Fleur, in spite of the years that had passed, looked just as happy and in love as they did in the wedding photos Teddy had seen, and on that day, they seemed to be emitting the same youth and wonder.

Teddy, of course, had a difficult time tearing his gaze from Victoire, who'd stood beside her mother and sister during the ceremony.

After the renewal, the party began almost immediately. Drinks were flowing following dinner, and the small dance floor was filled with Weasleys and Delacours. George and Angelina were waltzing around with drinks in hand, and Roxanne, Lucy, and Hugo appeared to be having some sort of jumping contest nearby.

Teddy, however, was far more interested in the collage Victoire, Dominique, and Louis had put together of their parents' wedding day. He examined the photos with a smile. The Weasley energy was just as powerful back then as it was now. Everyone was laughing and dancing, clearly having a grand old time. Then, of course, there was the picture of his parents. Remus and Tonks weren't dancing, but rather standing off to the side watching the party unfold. His dad stood behind his mum, wrapping his arms around her middle and planting a kiss on top of her head.

"It's all yours, if you want it," Teddy heard a voice say. Dominique had appeared beside him.

"Sorry?"

Dominique nodded toward the collage. "The picture of your mum and dad. You should be the one to have it, anyway. So long as you don't mind waiting until later tonight; I'd never hear the end of it from Vic if I started taking it apart now."

Teddy laughed. "Thanks. And that cake was amazing, by the way. Well done."

"I can't take credit for that. Gran and Aunt Ginny were the ones who actually made it. But, I'll make sure they get the message."

"Right. Hey… is Vic okay?"

Dominique nodded. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"She seems…  _off_. I don't know. I mean, look at her," he said, gesturing to the table where Victoire was sitting alone. Mind you, it wasn't uncommon for Victoire to choose to be alone for a while, but never did she look so somber while doing so.

"Maybe she's tired," Dominique offered. She took a sip of her drink.

"Dom, c'mon," Teddy insisted. "I know you know something."

"Alright, fine," she sighed, "but you have to swear you won't say anything. You can't even  _hint_  that you know, okay? And you definitely can't rat me out."

"Promise."

"Okay, well… Evan broke up with her."

"What?" Teddy exclaimed in a hushed tone. "When? Why? What happened?"

"She got an owl from him about a week ago," Dominique said. "She was really upset about it, obviously, but she wouldn't tell me his reasoning. It came out of nowhere, though, and I think that's what hurt her the most."

"Wow," was all Teddy could say.

"Yeah. And seriously, please don't say anything to Victoire, or anyone for that matter. I'm pretty sure only Mum and I know."

"I won't. Thanks, Dom. You know, for telling me."

"Just… just give her some space, alright?"

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Dominque said carefully, "that if you're planning to  _try_  anything… give it some time, you know?"

"Dom, I'm not-"

"Oh, c'mon, Ted," she laughed. "It's so obvious. You've been pining for her for a while now."

"Keep your voice down!" he urged. "And… I'm not going to. Don't worry."

What Teddy fully intended to do, however, was talk to Victoire at least one more time before the night was out. Maybe she'd talk about Evan, and maybe she wouldn't. Either way, he was determined to make sure she didn't feel alone.

"Hey," he said as he approached her table. "Mind some company?"

Victoire offered him a smile that was possibly genuine. "Not at all. Have a seat."

"It's a lovely party," Teddy remarked.

"Yeah," Victoire agreed. "They look so happy."

She was referring to her parents, who'd once again joined the dance floor.

"But you don't," Teddy said. Though he didn't ask, there was a hinting in his voice that he wanted her to talk about what was bothering her.

"Again, Teddy?" Victoire sighed. "Really, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she said irritably, rolling her eyes. "Will you drop it?"

"Alright, alright! Fine. I'm sorry."

"No...  _I'm_ sorry," Victoire said after a moment. "I didn't mean to snap. I just… I don't want to talk about it here," she finished sheepishly, a pink tint appearing on her cheeks as she indirectly admitted something was indeed bothering her. "Not now. Not during the party."

Teddy nodded. "I get it."

"But for Merlin's sake, you're a real pain in the arse, you know that?"

Teddy was relieved to hear her laugh a little.

"Maybe so," he agreed, "but it's only because I don't like seeing you miserable."

"Well, thank you."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Victoire continued looking out at the dance floor, a soft smile gracing her lips. Teddy had eyes only for her, and he seized the moment to take in everything that was Victoire. Her hair looked so soft, and he desperately wished he could lean forward and tuck a stray lock of it behind her ear. Her eyes twinkled like tiny blue gemstones.

"You want to dance?" he asked suddenly, surprising himself as the words left his mouth.

Victoire jerked her head toward him. "What?"

"You know… as friends. I figured you've been watching everyone else dance all night so maybe you wanted to."

Teddy expected Victoire to decline the proposition, and for a brief moment it seemed like she was going to completely ignore it. However, she took him by surprise and nodded.

"Sure. Why not?"

Within a minute, his hands were on her waist while hers rested on his shoulders. Neither he nor Victoire knew how to dance properly, so they swayed to the music together, feet barely leaving the ground. Teddy made sure he kept a respectable distance from her even though all he wanted to do was pull her close.

They talked as they danced, and before long, Victoire was laughing,  _really_  laughing, and Teddy couldn't have been happier - that is, until the song came to an end. Victoire slid her arms around him, pulling him in for a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Teddy," she whispered.

He grinned. "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> This was Part 1 of three mostly-fluffy stories. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
